<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up In The Air by ForFucksSakeJim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152203">Up In The Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim'>ForFucksSakeJim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Word Challenges [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mile High Club, collar and leash, trans mark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Good times up in the air</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Word Challenges [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Up In The Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another installment of my 3 word challenge: plane behind distances</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Falcon liked flying, but flying with Mark on his private plane was a whole new experience that made him long for more time in the air with him. For long distances between exotic locations where the only thing he had for company was Mark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It gave them time to truly go for hours and explore all new kinds of positions. And now, with Mark’s favorite collar around his neck and Falcon holding on tight to the leash, he let himself give in to all his desires. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark whined beneath him, his ass fidgeting for any kind of friction from the man behind him. “Gravesy.” Mark pleaded, his voice desperate as it dropped pure lust and ecstasy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Falcon gripped the leash harder, yanking Mark back as his beak burrowed into the feathers of the other man’s neck. “Hmm?” Falcon asked, his cock sliding between him, just enough to tease Mark with want. Knew exactly what the younger bird wanted but forced him to wait and beg. That was Falcon’s favorite thing to do and Mark hated every second of it. His thighs squeezing together as he threatened to cum before they even properly started. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need…” he gasped, his mind numb as his body begged Falcon to fuck him already. “I need you. Please.” He pleaded and Falcon chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark continued, “I’ve been good. So good for you. Please.” Tears pricking at his eyes. Falcon had been teasing him for what felt like hours now and all Mark wanted to do was be stuffed with that cock and come like his life depended on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been so good, Mark.” Falcon concurred, bringing the head of his cock to Mark’s wet entrance. “I believe it’s time for your reward.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark didn’t have time to react before Falcon thrusted into him, deep and fast as he adjusted his body lower. Falcon’s hands gripping at his hips now as he pulled Mark down on his cock. His thrusts erratic and sloppy as he felt himself slip out only to take a moment and shove himself back in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so beautiful all filled up with my cum.” Falcon told him and Mark nodded his head. “Don’t be shy, baby. Tell me how much you love it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So much. So much, Falc. Love it. My pussy loves it so much. Only you get to fill me. Please. I need it.” Mark sobbed, his voice cracking and all rational thought vacating his mind as he felt his own orgasam draw closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Falcon smiled and thrusted once more as deep as he could and spilled. Their breaths labored as Falcon held him close. Mark’s pussy tightening around him as he came too. Ripples of pleasure that washed over him like an oncoming wave on the beach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So good.” Falcon praised him once more, mark smiling brightly as their beaks met for a tender kiss before they began their next round. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>